


Don't Be Shy

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe shy Gavin wanting to ask Lindsay out? Idk. Surprise me! I love lindvin a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Shy

“Just go over there and ask her” Gavin thought to himself. “Don’t be a coward, it’s just Lindsay.”

The thing was, although it was her name, she was more than just Lindsay. To him, she was the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. Her fiery red-blonde hair, her blue eyes always seemed to feel with joy and love, and her voice. Her voice could go from high pitched for Ruby or her normal voice which was heavenly to him. And her laugh. Gavin was always fond of Lindsay’s laugh. Whenever he would tell her a joke or show her a funny cat video, her laughter sounded like angels.

Problem was, Gavin knew that she was out of her league. He couldn’t imagine being with someone as pure as she was.

The one time he had tried to ask her out, they were alone in the break room, talking to one another about random things. Before Gavin even got to say Lindsay’s name, he was immediately pulled by Barbara to do a short with her and Burnie. The second time he had tried to ask her was when the two of them plus Michael, Barbara, and other RT employees at a local bar, having some bevs. “H-Hey Lindsay” he called out to her. Turning her head towards him, she smiled at him and he felt his face heat up, maybe it was just from the alcohol, he couldn’t tell. Swallowing he looked her right in the eye.

“Lindsay, will y-” but before he could ask her, they heard screaming and turned to see two drunk guys yelling at each other, a fight brewing up between them.  
The crew left before any other fight broke out. Gavin looked for Lindsay in hopes to ask her, but found that she was already heading for her car. He watched her turn and wave at him goodbye before she got into her car and drove away. Sighing, he went with Barbara so she could drop him off at his place.

“Hey, Barbara” he had asked her as they were stopped at a red light. “You’re friends with Lindsay, rights?”

Barbara laughed. “You could say that, sure. Is this about you wanting to ask Lindsay out on a date?” she guessed.

Gavin gaped at her. “How did-” “Please I see the way you two look at each other and don’t think I didn’t see the way your eyes light up when she looks at you.”

Breaking out of his surprised trance, Gavin nervously picked his nails. “How do I ask her out?”

Barbara pulled up to his house and stopped in the front of his driveway. “Listen, Gavin. Just be yourself. Lindsay likes you and ever since her and Michael broke it off, she has been wanting to be with you. So, just take a chance and go for it. You got this” she advised.

Nodding at her words, Gavin opened the door and began to get out. “Thanks, Barbara” he said and waved as she drove away.

————————–

The next day, Gavin woke up with Barbara’s advice still in his head. He looked at himself in the mirror. “Alright, you got this. Just be yourself.” Just as he had just finished his breakfast, he heard Geoff’s car horn honk outside. Giving himself a once over he breathed and stepped outside, ready to face the creature that was Lindsay.

Arriving at the office, the two got out and walked into the building where Gavin caught sight of Lindsay. “Go get her, tiger” he heard Geoff say as he walked past him to the Achievement Hunter office. Taking in a deep breath, he walked over to Lindsay who was fixing her self a cup of coffee. He tapped her on her shoulder startling her as she spun around and accidentally splashed hot coffee onto her hand.

“Ow, shit!” she yelled as she set her coffee down. “Oh, sorry Lindsay. Here, let me help” Gavin offered. He delicately took her hand and ran it under cold water, rubbing her hand as she hissed in pain. Lindsay just looked at him as he rubbed his fingers into the back of her hand, admiring the way how he was being gentle with her and making sure her hand was okay.

Turning the water off, he examined her hand wincing at the red mark on her hand. He gripped her hand and led her over to the fridge and pulled an ice pack out and placing it onto her hand, Lindsay hissing at the coldness.

They both stared at her hand until they both looked up and into each other’s eyes. The two just stood their gazing at each other until Gavin decided that this was the moment and leaned into kiss her. Lindsay let out a surprised noise that caused Gavin to pull back, but she pulled him by his collar back into the kiss. They made out for a bit, right their in the kitchen of the break room until they heard someone clear their throat.

Both Lindsay and Gavin pulled apart and found Burnie standing right behind them with a bored look. “Okay, I understand that you are hooking up, but could you two not do it where people can get coffee please?” he asked and turned and walked back to his office.

The two then blushed and looked at each other again, nervously laughing.  
“So, uh” Gavin started rubbing the back of his neck. “Do, you want to go out with me?” he asked.

Lindsay laughed and kissed his cheek. “Of course. Let’s have a lunch date.”

Gavin beamed widely and kissed her again and then they both made their way back to their office.


End file.
